kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Formimi i Shtetit Shqiptar nën drejtimin e Skenderbeut
Ne fizike, efekti i Kasimirit si dhe forca Kasimir-Polder jane forca fizike qe rrjedhin nga fushat e kuantizuara. Shembulli tipik eshte ai i dy pllakave metalike te pangarkuara ne vakum, te vendosura disa mikrometra larg njera tjetres pa prezencen e ndonje fushe elektromagnetikete jashtme. Ne pershkrimin klasik , mungesa e fushave te jashtme do te thote se nuk ka asnje fushe midis dy pllakave, dhe si rrjedhim ne nuk mund te matim ndonje force midis tyre. Kurkjo fushe studiohet duke perdorur mekaniken kuantike, shikohet qe pjatat ndikojne mbi fotonet virtuale te cilat perbejne fushen, si dhe prodhojne nje force The Force of Empty Space on Physical Review Focus—ose terheqese ose shtytese ne varesi te vendosjes specifike te te dyja pllakave. Kjo force eshte matur, dhe eshte nje shembull i perkryer i nje effekti te shkaktuar vetem nga kuantizimi sekondar. A. Lambrecht, The Casimir effect: a force from nothing, Physics World, September 2002. American Institute of Physics News Note 1996 (Megjithate, trajtimi i konditave kufitare ne llogaritjet e forces ka shkatuar disa debate.[http://cua.mit.edu/8.422/Jaffe2005_Casimir.pdf RL Jaffe Casimir effect and the quantum vacuum]) Fizikantet Hollandez Hendrik B. G. Kasimir dhe Dirk Polder ishin te paret qe propozuan ekzistencen e forces si dhe formuluan nje eksperiment per detektimin e saj ne 1948 ku po mirrnin pjese ne kerkime shkencore te laboratoret e kerkimit te kompanise Philips. Forma klasike e eksperimentit sic u pershkrua me lart, demonstroi, ne nje menyre te sukseshme pranine e forces me nje gabim brenda 15% te vleres se parashikuar nga teoria.Photo of ball attracted to a plate by Casimir effect Per shkak se forca bie shume shpejt me distancen midis dy pllakave , ajo mund te matet vetem kur distance midis dy objekteve eshte shume, shume e vogel. Ne nje shkalle prej disa mikrometrash, kjo force behet kaq e fuqishme sa ajo kthehet ne forcen dominante midis dy percjellesave te pangarkuar. Ne fakt, per nje distance 10 nm—e cila eshte rreth 100 here sa permasat tipike te atomit —efekti i Kasimirit prodhon ekuivalenten e 1 atmosfere shtypjeje (101.3 kPa). Edh pse efekti i Kasimirit mund te shpjegohet nepermjet bashkeveprimit te thermijave virtuale me objektet, ai shpjegohet me lehte duke llogaritur energjine e pikes-zero te nje fushe te kuantizuar ne hapesiren midis dy objekteve. Ne fiziken teorike moderne, efekti i Kasimirit luan nje rol te rendesishem ne modeline e cantes shirale te nukleonit; kurse ne fizika e aplikuar, ai po behet gjithnje e me i rendesishem ne krijimin e komponenteve te miniaturizuar ne mikroteknologj dhe nanoteknologj. Teknologji Revista The Economist, May 24th-30th, 2008, foli per disa aplikime praktike te efektit te Kasimirit. "Shferkimi" i Kasimirit i cili qe fokusi i artikullit shpjegon se si forca ndikon mbi dizenjimin e cipeve te vogla kompjuterike. Per me teper, "shtytja," e Kasimirit e cila ndodh kur nje leng midis dy pjatave promovon nje force shtytese elektromagnetike eshte nje dukuri e cila mund te jete e dobishme ne nanomekanike. Filozofi Per shkak se efekti i Kasimirit mbeshtet ne faktin se dicka shfaqet nga vakumit, ky efekt zakonisht perdoret sin je argument per te mbeshtetu origjinen natyrore te unversit. Ne kulturen popullore Referenca Lexime te metejshme * Te nivelit fillestar ** Casimir effect description from University of California, Riverside's version of the Usenet physics FAQ. ** A. Lambrecht, The Casimir effect: a force from nothing, Physics World, September 2002. ** Casimir effect on Astronomy Picture of the Day ** Physicists have 'solved' mystery of levitation Telegraph interviews Prof. Ulf Leonhardt and Dr Thomas Philbin * Teza, libra dhe leksione ** H. B. G. Casimir, and D. Polder, The Influence of Retardation on the London-van der Waals Forces, Physical Review, Vol. 73, Issue 4, pp. 360-372 (1948). http://prola.aps.org/abstract/PR/v73/i4/p360_1 ** H. B. G. Casimir, "On the attraction between two perfectly conducting plates" Proc. Kon. Nederland. Akad. Wetensch. B51, 793 (1948) ** S. K. Lamoreaux, "Demonstration of the Casimir Force in the 0.6 to 6 µm Range", Phys. Rev. Lett. 78, 5–8 (1997) ** M. Bordag, U. Mohideen, V.M. Mostepanenko, "New Developments in the Casimir Effect", ArXiv quant-ph/0106045. (275 page review paper.) (2001) ** G. Bressi, G. Carugno, R. Onofrio, G. Ruoso, "Measurement of the Casimir force between Parallel Metallic Surfaces", Phys. Rev. Lett. '' '''88' 041804 (2002) ** O. Kenneth, I. Klich, A. Mann and M. Revzen, Repulsive Casimir forces, Department of Physics, Technion - Israel Institute of Technology, Haifa, February 2002 ** J. D. Barrow, "Much ado about nothing", (2005) Lecture at Gresham College. ** * Varesia tek temperatura ** Measurements Recast Usual View of Elusive Force from NIST ** V.V. Nesterenko, G. Lambiase, G. Scarpetta, Calculation of the Casimir energy at zero and finite temperature: some recent results, arXiv:hep-th/0503100 v2 13 May 2005 Lidhje te jashtme *Casimir effect article search on arxiv.org * G. Lang, The Casimir Force web site, 2002 Shikoni gjithashtu *Forcat e Van der Valsit Category:Teoria kuantike e fushës cs:Casimirův jev de:Casimir-Effekt en:Casimir effect es:Efecto Casimir fi:Casimirin ilmiö fr:Effet Casimir he:אפקט קזימיר is:Kasímír hrif it:Effetto Casimir ja:カシミール効果 nl:Casimireffect pl:Efekt Casimira pt:Efeito Casimir ro:Efectul Casimir ru:Эффект Казимира sl:Casimirjev pojav tr:Casimir kuvveti uk:Ефект Казимира zh:喀希米爾效應